


Never sending you away

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reached my hand up hesitantly and placed it on the back of his neck. "I'm in love with you Enjolras!" I said. His eyes widened as he pushed my hand away "Grantaire g-go home you're drunk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never sending you away

I watched him. I watched the way his lips formed each syllable of each word. I watched the way his limbs moved gracefully and the way his eyes showed the passion he had for the cause he believed in. He had the crowd captivated, and I was jealous, jealous that other people could see the passion he showed on very few occasions. I was disappointed once Enjolras finished delivering his speech and the passion went back to its hidden spot deep within him. I continued to watch him as he collected his stuff and started towards his flat. I watched him say goodbye to his friends, which he did not consider me, and I watched him glance in my direction with a disapproving look. I watched him leave through the door and watched the door as it swung shut. "Grantaire" a voice sounded behind me, " you should go home." I turned and looked up at Comberferre who had his bag and was ready to leave. I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones left in the Cafe De L'Amis. I stood up nodding and walked to the door Comberferre trailing behind me. I wandered going anywhere but my house and soon found myself out side of Enjolras' flat. I reached my fist up to knock when I heard voices from inside. "Why don't you just send him away Enjolras he's a pest and sarcastic and he dosent even believe in our cause!" It was Comberferre's voice. "He's not a lost cause yet my friend and who am I a man who speaks of equality to turn away someone just because he's not like us?" Enjolras Answered in a steady voice. "Now if you would excuse me I would like to sleep now Comberferre." There was a brief silence before I heard foot steps coming toward the door. I ran as fast as I could into the alley beside Enjolras' flat and waited till the foot steps faded away. I walked slowly back to the flat and this time I knocked. When Enjolras opened the door disgust filled his face. "What are you doing here Grantaire?" He said. I didn't answer and let my eyes wander down to his bare chest. That perfectly sculpted chest covered in a light blond curls. I looked in his eyes and couldn't read his expression. I reached my hand up hesitantly and placed it on the back of his neck. "I'm in love with you Enjolras!" I said. His eyes widened as he pushed my hand away "Grantaire g-go home you're drunk" he stammered face flushed with color. I shook my head completely sober and reached my face up lightly placing my lips on his. He froze for a slight moment before kissing me back. I pushed him into the flat and shut the door behind me. His hands clutched at my shirt as he pulled me into his bedroom and laid me on the bed. Only breaking the kiss for a slight second to pull my shirt off he slipped his tongue into mouth and I met his gladly. Tongues fighting for dominance over the others other clothes came off until we were both completely naked. I pulled away to examine his perfect features and smiled as I saw how erect his cock was. I looks back at his face and noticed he was studying me too. I pushed the less experienced boy back on the bed and moved so my hot breath made his erection grow even more. I kissed the tip."Grantaire... Should we be doing this?" He said voice heavy with want and lust. I didn't answer him instead I closed my lips around is hard cock and licked the bit of Precum dripping out of it. Enjolras gave a strangled moan and bucked up into my mouth. I pushed his hips down gently and started to bob my head over his cock. Enjolras' moans filled the house. A few minutes later he cried out as his delicious cum spilled into my mouth. He laid back breathing heavily. I moved back up to his level and kissed him lightly. Pulling away he reached for a bottle of oil and coated his fingers with it. Using the oil he coated his cock then turned me around to face the headboard. Bending over my head in the pillow I felt an oiled finger enter me. I gasped at the sensation and Enjolras stopped. "No... Don't stop" I gasped. He didn't say anything but moved his finger loosing me. Soon I felt another finger enter then another until he managed four fingers. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. I gasped when I felt the tip of his hardened cock enter me. He pushed deeper before pulling out. I screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Not soon enough I felt him thrust in again. My screams softened to moans that fit his slow pace. His cum warming my back when he was done. I laid back and looked at my new lover he looked flushed. The blinds curls sticking to his foreheads with sweat. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. "I never sent you away cause I was drawn to you Grantaire.. He said quietly before laying his head against my chest and falling asleep.


End file.
